User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Add a new message Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 Start new inquiries below this line Spam Someone made a spam article called Bill Bartmann Scam, Not A Scam After All 4512 The. Umrag the Destroyer 20:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Redwall tattoos I can ID the fourth person- Matthias in Martin's armour. I looked at the photo close up. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Whoops- that's Martin. I didn't even see the axe. It's from the dream scene in Mattimeo when Martin is threatening Matthias with the axe during the cave-in. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Castaways Fan Fiction I just wanted to ask if I could write a Castaways fan fiction.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 04:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Delete Can you please delete File:Otterwarrior uncolored.jpg? Thanks! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 12:16, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Unauthorized Art http://kobb.deviantart.com/art/High-Rhulain-sketch-page-27964627 here's the link, the picture is in the top center, others pictures I can't find, but they seem to be of different drawing styles ~74.72.82.254 Hi Ok, thanks!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Why was my art page deleted? There are a ton of other users with art pages and I really wanted one of my own. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 16:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) um.. i found this page while looking through the recent changes section. Bill Bartmann Scam, Not A Scam After All 936479945 The what is it? or is it a spam? --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 04:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re:RPG what did i do? if i did something wrong i'm sorry! i don't know what RPG is..please forgive me!(no i'm not being sarcastic..i'm serious..)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 00:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) oh..*sigh* thats my trouble..i can't do anything right...sorry...i didn't know fighting in the shoutbox wasn't allowed..but sometimes i wish i could for real be a redwaller...life would be much simpler wouldn't it?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 00:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Request LordTBT, For sometime now, myself and other users on the wiki have been wondering if it would be a good idea to have fan fiction awards. We set up some rules (which are described in detail here]) and those who have agree to these rules have signed here. May we have individual pages for the nominated candidates, the polls used to choose the winner, the rules, and the past winners? Thank you for taking the time to read this message, I appreciate you giving your valuable time. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Spambot I think a Spambot created Bill Bartmann Wealth Secrets -88421 787741296. It looks like an advert, and the it's the IP's only contribution. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Art Deletion hey! on my userpage,i put up some art..now i've suggested some of them for deletion...could you find the ones i put the deletion on and get rid of them please?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 00:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! as soon as i get a scanner i'm gonna pitch the Camera taken bunch and putting on the scanned copies!!!^o^.. but until then i'm keepin them on..XD--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Manual I hope you don't mind me doing a "Guide to Style/Manual of Style" on the Moshi Monsters Wiki, on which I am Admin and Bureaucrat (due to me adopting it). I have also well, taken sections of it from yours. However, it is definitely not a mere copy, especially the bottom half. Read it if you like (link to it on main page on sitenotice) and by the way, how did you do that little "From the Redwall Wiki, you Redwall news and information resource"? Is it a certain Mediawiki page? And by the way again, I now fully admire the wiki's skin and your ability to do such a thing. Mine's trying my patience and it isn't even half as cool and sophisticated. :) Please tell me the answer to the top Q on my user page. Thanks!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 10:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Admin How do you give someone admin abilities?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Columbine Hm, thanks anyway. I'm just trying to work out if I'd be able to get her part in mossflower. (I'm fourteen years). -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 14:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) How old do u recon columbine was in mossflower? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Links did you take off some of my links on my userpage?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) i somehow get the feeling that i can't do anything right...and why do we put comments on the top of the page?i'm stumped..(wow your good!you managed to stump one of the most confusing minds on the planetO.O)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 18:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Essays Have you ever wondered if Mr. Brian Jacques reads our essays and fan fictions and what he thinks about 'em? You can reply either on this account or on my other account, Bluestripe the Wild.--Lord of Bloodwrath 04:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Castaways How come there isn't a death section for castaways? Ludon and a few others died so....--Lord of Bloodwrath 03:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion Thank you. Why is she called sister? is is because shes the recorder? Can you please delete Segalia Riverstorm's tale. Not Segalia Riverstorms voyage, but tale. Thankyou Segalia 05:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: I apologize, your lordship. i will stop. --Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 23:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Help please I'm still having trouble with pics, but I'm not asking you about that. i tried to make and artice(Rosabel in Taggerung) but it wouldnt let me. it said it looked like spam. i tried 2 times. Plus can you delete Segalia Riverstorm's Tale? Uploading When I tried uploading two images (File:New_fiona.PNG and a newer version of File:Kyle_the_thief.PNG) they didn't appear on the page at all, not even the thumbnails or the fullview image. Why is this? iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Shout box uh..sorry to bother you, but there's something wrong with the shout box widget. it keeps posting the new messages in between the messages that were already posted a long time ago. could you fix it somehow? Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 19:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Requests In Mattimeo, Constance makes a mention of the "wildcat wars". It isn't capitalized, and could be just a casual mention of the war between the Corim and Tsarmina, but I thought it might make a good page about the conflict. I know it's sketchy, so I'm asking you for your opinion. Also, you deleted a picture I uploaded (Mistwinghalberd.png). I was going to use this for my Fan-fiction, but the section I used it in got deleted. I'm going to upload it when I rewrite the section, so please inform me if I'm in error. Your help is always appreciated, --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 15:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Understood. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be a bother You deleted my blog post of the same name. I requested that my User Page Return to Noonvale be deleted, as you requested me to move it to a blog. It is not an issue as I had a back up, please delete my User page Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ummm... K? im confuzed... l:/--Otterwarrior 00:49, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Could you on the discussion page for Klitch i put a comment on there...do you agree with it? or do you think my theory is incredibly lame? (i want to ask an expert)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 02:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Please delete my user page Return to Noonvale? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Help *How do you make it say "From the Redwall Wiki, your Redwall news and information resource."? **I'm aware that you're not a help service, and I'm sorry that I keep asking questions, but you seem to know what you're doing. I can't find anything about my question on the Help Wiki (believe me, I use it a lot). ~Arvan log in problem my brother was trying to make an account on here and after he filled out the form and hit "create account" it said that he could not be logged in at the time.why is that??? --Skipper falloon 16:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) wassup matey Wiki Um, Lord TBT, I am making my own wiki. How do you get it to appear on Google and stuff?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Help There is anonymous user on my fan fiction page and he wants to make an account but it says, "Sorry, you cannot create account at this time."--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 15:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) More Editor Woes I'm so sorry for asking you about the new editor again, its just I can be very slow with HTML and code, plus it annoys me rather easily. On my preferences I have the 'Enable Rich Text Editing' option clicked. I love the new editor, but my computer is using the old one even though I have clicked the option and am 100% sure of it. It also doesn't come up in the corner as 'enable rich text' or whatever it said (I don't remember). I know that it won't switch over if I have HTML, but I'm not sure what I need to edit/delete to make it go back, with out re-creating my entire user page... Thank you so much, again! Sorry to bug you with all my troubles about the editor... :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I tried emptying the cache, but it didn't work, so I tried going on Firefox instead of Safari (I have a Macintosh). For some reason, the new editor won't work on Safari, because it didn't work on my grandmother's Mac either. Anyways, thank you! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion... Could you delete "Essay: Could the Redwall Books Have Really happened? Rebutal" Thanks! And sorry about the religion thing...didn't mean to offend anyone... Thank you! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Editors List Um.....my name doesn't appear on the big editors list, but I'm an editor.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Sorry for editing out your signature. :( I'M SO DUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!X(--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ...... if its not fan art what is it? its in my fan fic and its redwall, its fan art! (are you saying i draw so bad that i wont let it go on the site is that it? if i had nd draw in on the ground in a more 3d no blueprints fastion would you be happy? so your saying i draw bad. geeeeeeee thanks!)--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 05:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Its a type of seage weapon that my villon rilret used!--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 15:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Could You Please Delete... Could you delete "Outcast of Salamanastron" on my blog? I am doing a different version of this so...thank you! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Hey, Lord TBT, you know how when a user creates a page, you welcome them or whatever.I mean when you or another user first greets them when you tell them the manual of style and all that. How can I first greet the user that way?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) WikiAnswers on the wiki answers thing on the left...why does it say, get started by asking questions about Ferretmaiden? if it dosn't show it now, i promise you it did say that earlier!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Fan Art So, I have a question. If I where to make pictures of Redwall chars like this or rather with that much quality, do you think they could be put up on the char pages? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) LOL. Done away with it. Okay. PS, thanks for putting a =) at the end of the post when I asked about creation/evolution. It kept me from feeling like a... I don't know. Something really weird and akwkard. ;) -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Something weird... Now when I visit a user page there's a "block user" option. I thought only Admins could do that.Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 20:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Sig woes I need help!!!! --[[User:MERLOCK| The Hunted One Turn not against me! ]] 22:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, what does LordTBT look like? Just out of curiosity. --[[User:MERLOCK| The Hunted One Turn not against me! ]] 23:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, lets see if this works. [[User:MERLOCK| The Hunted One Turn not against me! ]] 23:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, now, just as a side note, how do you leave comments on top? Also, I'm just curious, are you an evolutionist or a creationist? --[[User:MERLOCK| The Hunted One Turn not against me! ]] 23:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I think I fixed it. It wasn't on 'custom signature'. And I wasn't really talking about political stuff. I was just curious because if you believed in evolution I wanted to share something with you.... Heh. Yeah. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 23:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Help! My blogs aren't working right! Whenever I try to edit them, the text gets all bunched together. I have no idea why it happens. Help!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Editor Issues I've noticed that something on the editor has changed for me, but I cannot figure out what I have clicked to make it change. It says it is the new editor on my preferences, but when I try to edit my user page, it is not showing the images as pictures, instead as code. It was showing them as pictures until a few days ago, and I would like to get it back to where it will do that and all of the other things it did. I have tried my preferences but still can't figure it out. How can I get it back, if I can, to normal? I am horrible with HTML and any code (I worked around it for a year on a site but it drove me up the wall.) and I had been working with that one for the few weeks I've been on here. Thank you so much! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I figured it out. There was something wrong where the HTML was messed up and it was defalting to the old editor. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. I still can't figure this out. I thought I'd figured it out..but something happened. It is saying that it can't go into the new editor because of "HTML Comments". When I delete the little character box, it can. But, when I did that it messed up my drawings tht I had posted on my user page and it messed up the links to my friend's user pages, making them link to my picture. I am so confused and on the verge of smashing my computer...okay not really but I am very very frustrated with this, so thank you so much for helping. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Please delete! my blogs 'Maroo the Mouse' and 'Merlock, a Rider's Saga'. Thanks, and I'll be sure to finnish the one's I have left before starting a new one. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) PS, like my sig? It goes with my fan fiction. Logo Hey, you should use the 2010 logo for redwall as the pic on the top left corner!!!!!! That would be AWESOME!-- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) hhhhhhmmmmm....... If you live in the U.S.A., why is the time on here so different? Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) BJ true... it has helped me in many ways.... oh, and have I said thank you for creating this wiki? if not, THANK YOU! :D oh, and I was wondering... would it be possible for you to create a list of all the names the BJ has used in his stoys? I write fan fics, and I twice have used names I thought I made up, and then a friend tells me that that name has already been used by BJ himself. I have not read all of his books, you see. I also have something in common with BJ: we both use Greek and Latin roots to find names... I have a dictionary of roots and was looking for name ideas when I saw that "Melus" means "badger" in greek. That was a pleasnt surprise! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 21:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :oh, ok. thanks! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 21:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! I wanted to ask you a question: what do you think Brian Jacques would think of this wiki? Its not that I think he would'nt aprove, I just wonder what his reaction would be at seeing all of these kids and young adults who are writing these fan fics and who want to be authors like him. :D just a thought.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Wikis question: does it cost anything to desighn your own Wiki? --Ferretmaiden 18:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) kay! thanks!--Ferretmaiden 12:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) so if you wanted to create a wiki.........how did you make a cool background like this one? or does the www.wikia.com tell you? i looked allover that sight and i didn't really see anything that could help me....--Ferretmaiden 13:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) two questions First, the important one. How do you make a new archive? Second, is there any way I can make a fan fic outside my blog, 'cause I want to make a fan fic with sassy silva, and there's really no way I can do that on a blog post unless we wanna be cluttering our talk pages up with long LONG comments! Thanx, I always LOVE your help! -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 16:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Hey, and, is there any way to make new pages? I didn't have any in mind now, but, you know, just in case I see a minor char that's not added. -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 16:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Question I have made a game on my blog page and I think you will think it is an RPG.It is not.If you don't like it, you can delete it.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Something is wrong I still can't get on to edit my blog and there is no explanation why it's not working. I will be logged in right on the fanfic's page. I press the 'edit this page' button. It comes up as 'not logged in'. I go to 'log in'. It comes up at the welcome page or at 'create new blog post'. Please help me. User:Neildown -- 13:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) It moved.... Where did you move the redwall timeline?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 00:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Hello there, old chap. Just wondering: how often d'you archive your blinkin' talk page? It's gettin' rather large, your lordship. I know you badger lords are always takin' on big things, but this is crazy! It takes much too long to scroll to the bottom of your flippin' page, sah, much too long. Also, that's a jolly good signiture you've got. How did you make it? --Toodle pip, Arvan Swordwielder (Talk) STOP!!! ADD ALL NEW QUERIES TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE. THIS MEANS YOU!